One look, can say it all
by Fated Silence
Summary: Kashino hated Ichigo because well... She got pregnant by accident... One day however, he unexpectedly apologized. Why did he? Will Ichigo be able to forgive him after he left her alone? Two-shot? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark: Kunnichiwa Minna! I am here again, writing my first Yumerio Patisserie Fanfic! It's got a weird taste to it, but I hope you will enjoy! P.S In this fanfic, Ichigo and Kashino are 26 years old! Two shot? IDK**

**Ichigo: Dark does not own Yumerio Patissiere!**

* * *

She looked at him, with those dead eyes. "Kashino. You really aren't joking aren't you." Kashino nodded his head. Ichigo's heart skipped a beat.

Ichigo clung onto him. "Can you hear my heartbeat? Can you feel my coldness creeping into you? Can you feel this feeling, called hate?"

"Yes. But... I think that things can change! I really love you. Ama- I mean... I-Ichigo." Kashino said

"Kashino! Don't lie!" Ichigo cried. After what had happened, Kashino hated Ichigo forever. It was just to strange for him to come up to her and apoliogize.

"How can you think that I would still forgive you?" Ichigo cried.

"Listen on that day, I was mad because... Well... Y-you got pregnant! I never thought that it would happen!" Kashino yelled. A tint of light pink appeared on his face.

"And what did you do? YOU LEFT ME ALONE! I'm never forgiving you, no matter what! I am NOT giving this child to leave in your hands!"

"Listen, Ichigo I-" Kashino was cut off. Ichigo jumped onto him and cried. She quietly said," and there you think that I can live without you. BAKA!"

Kashino sighed. A sign of relief washed over his face. Ne Ichigo, let's live together forever... and... Let's get married... Ichigo looked at Kashino with her big brown eyes. They were filled with tears, "Hai" she said. "Let's overcome this together as a family... And move on forward..." Kashino said smiling. He wiped off Ichigo's tears and brought her into a kiss. Her lips were warm, but wet from the tears. Ichigo felt her heart heal. She felt those deep gashes from her heart close up, and fill with Kashino's warmth. Kashino's warm breath crept up Ichigo's nose, and they split apart.

"That felt good... If only this moment could last forever..." Kashino murmured. "Because... It won't..." Ichigo missed the last part.

"What did you just say?" Ichigo asked. Her face was flushed pink from the kiss.

"N-Nothing at all, I just thought that we should head home now... Let's go to the doctor tommorow too!" Kashino said

"Ok!" Ichigo said cheerfully. They both held hands and walked down the sun-setting path. It was a moment to remember. Except the moment wasn't going to last very long. Kashino was hiding something from Ichigo. Something that would change her life forever. And that was the day. They everlasting moment was to end.

* * *

**Dark: So how was it? Weird right? I couldn't really think of anything but this just popped into my head... I guess I really do write whatever I think of down so I can look back and know what I think of back then... ^^"**

**Ichigo: Edo... Why'd you have to make me pregnant?! T^T I'm still too young!**

**Kashino: I'll have to agree with Ichigo for that one! Besides! You just had to make me say all those words to the clumsy butt.**

**Dark: What plot goes in my head comes out in fanfiction! AND it's also been a while since I posted something so yea that's also probably why.**

**Ichigo: KASHINO! (Annoyed tone) You didn't have to say that! *Kashino and Ichigo argues***

**Dark: *Sighs* I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark: Kunnichiwa minna! I am here with the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! **

**Ichigo: Dark does not own Yumerio Patissiere! but I know she wishes she does X3 you jelly Dark?**

**Dark: Anyways... heh heh behold the revealed secret!**

* * *

"Makoto, Kashino, come this way please." A nurse said as she pushed a cart full of medication.

"Eh? We're having separate check-ups?" Ichigo asked as they arrived at the doctors'

"Uh... Yah sorry I didn't tell you earlier..." Kashino replied quickly as he smiled at Ichigo and left.

* * *

"How much l-longer? How much longer do I have to live?" Kashino mumbled. Kashino was diagnosed with Hepatitis B, and he hasn't told Ichigo about his condition yet. That was the main reason he was mad, not at her but at himself. He just had to have some alone time.

" I'm sorry to break it to you, but you shouldn't visit this place a lot anymore, because you could get sick from all these people here, so I'll visit you when you need help.

your estimated death is when you catch a pretty severe cold, since you have a very low immune system now." The doctor said.

"BUT I HAVEN'T TOLD ICHIGO YET! W-what will I do if If she finds out? Our child... " his eyes were filled with despair. He felt cold and well, he had practically given up on his life. His hands were shaking.

"Kashino, you should be honest with her and tell her why you were mad." The doctor suggested.

"Y-you don't understand..." Kashino thought. The doctor put his hand on Kashino's shoulder and said, " You never know." and Kashino left after that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He thought about it all day, when he walked home with Ichigo on the Sakura filled path, on how he should tell her the truth.

"Kashino, We're getting our child in 4 months! And it's a baby girl! I wonder what we should call her.." Ichigo suddenly blurted out enthusiastically**. **Her eyes were practically glittering with excitement.

"Hm... How about... Yukina? Should we call her Yukina?" Kashino questioned. He looked at her big brown eyes and wondered why he hasn't told Ichigo the truth yet. Ichigo was holding hands with him, and his grip suddenly tightened. She felt that something wasn't right. "Kashino, is there something wrong? You could tell me."

"I-Ichigo! I-I haven't told you something... And it might impact our entire lives... The only thing I can say is... Sorry." He stuttered. Kashino looked away.

"What is it?" Now Ichigo was very curious to know what would come out of Kashino's lips. As Kashino opened his mouth to spill out the truth, Ichigo leaned in close to him and kissed him. The wind blew, and the Sakura petals were whirling around them. This was a moment to remember.

"Ichigo!" Kashino murmured through his breath.

"Kashino, your hiding something. I felt it. I saw it through your eyes. One look is all it takes. Kashino tell me. You promised me that we won't hide anything from each other from that day on. We will tell each other, no matter how shocking the news is ok?" Ichigo gently smiled at him and put 2 fingers over her lips. Kashino took a deep breath and thought, "It's now or never, IT'S NOW OR NEVER DECIDE!"

"I-Ichigo... I h-have Hepatitis B..." Ichigo gasped. She put her hands over her mouth to cover them. Tears came pouring out of her eyes. She hugged him.

"Kashino... SORRY! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" she tightened her grip. Kashino felt her soul cry in hurt. She looked at her hands and said, "What have I done..." Ichigo's big brown eyes stared into Kashino's soul. Now Kashino was crying. Tears of regret fell down his face as he hugged Ichigo back.

"Ichigo, If something goes wrong-"

"SHUTUP! NOTHING WILL GO WRONG! WE WILL HAVE A HAPPY LIFE WITH OUR FAMILY AND IT WILL BE LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE!" Ichigo cried. Kashino smiled. "That's right, we will live a happy life. No need to be scared... Right?" Ichigo nodded, and leaned in to kiss him again. A tear from Ichigo fell onto a Sakura petal as it carried Ichigo's sorrow away, to a far away land. The open scars in Kashino's heart got mended and fear was replaced with relief. And that was when a new chapter got added to their story.

* * *

**Dark: So yea... that was it. Weird right? **

**Ichigo: No comment. Please review though so Dark can improve! **

**Dark: Oh yah! I also want to thank all the people who read my fanfictions, you guys are like the world to me! And since I can't thank all of you in person, I'm just giving all of you a virtual hug. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
